Cyborg
Cyborg is a Prime Abyssal who serves as one of the highest-ranking generals of the Absalon Empire. He has great knowledge of the Saiyan race. It is also revealed that he is actually the Abyssal reincarnation of King Vegeta who was resurrected by Lord Erion to serve as one of his servants. Cyborg is one of the main antagonists of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality As King Vegeta, Cyborg appears to be a stoic, level-headed and clever man, and a symbol of Saiyan pride. He is described by both King Kai and Dr. Raichi as having a brain equal to a Tuffle. He was also a ruthless and merciless military commander who openly took enjoyment in the end of his opponents, traits he was more than happy to pass along to his son, personally bringing him along in at least one such battle. Although he is "king," he has come to terms with the fact that his people have no real freedom under Frieza, but he does not let this feeling on to his people. After been killed by Frieza and been resurrected by Lord Erion, Cyborg suddenly became dissatisfied with himself as he witnessed Planet Vegeta's destruction with his own eyes, which later became his breaking point. Cyborg later became a ruthless, cunning and manipulative being who is only interested into recruiting Pure-blood Saiyans. Cyborg is also very calm and collected as when Razzle and Zissle bickered, Cyborg maintained a silent expression but is willing to put them in their place if they question his orders. Cyborg is also loyal to his comrades and subordinates as when he addressed Kosho as 'lieutenant'. Cyborg also handle situations in an intellectual and serious manner, which makes him very similar to that of Frieza. But unlike Frieza, Cyborg is not consumed by his ego and is less likely to underestimate his opponents as when he acknowledges both Shido and Vegeta as worthy opponents. Cyborg is also very knowledgeable about the Saiyan race, as he thought that the Super Saiyan 5 transformation is the Perfect Super Saiyan 4 transformation. Despite these things though, Cyborg is a ruthless killer, even by his own admission. While he does not appear to relish in the agony and despair of his opponents. He also seems to harbor extreme hatred against enemies of the Absalon Empire such as the Z Fighters. Powers and Abilities As a former Saiyan turned Prime Abyssal, Cyborg is one of the most powerful beings in the Absalon Empire. Cyborg is also able to easily overwhelm both Shido and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan 5 forms and also easily handle both Piccolo and Majuub. It is stated by Piccolo, Cyborg is the fourth strongest being in the Absalon Empire right behind Heinrich Joseph, Azrael and Lord Erion. Cyborg is so powerful that it took Shido and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan 5 forms to fuse into Vegido to defeat him. His power level in this form is about 70,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Techniques * Flight -''' The ability to fly with the use of ki. * '''Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * God-Ki Sense - As an Abyssal, Cyborg can sense God-ki, as he notes that Cyborg can sense Super Saiyan 5 Shido's Ki and admits that Cyborg is superior to him. * Execution Beam '- Cyborg steps back and puts his hand forward and charges a purple energy sphere. Then, he fires the energy sphere in the form of a small energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. This is one of Cyborg's signature techniques. * '''Super Energy Wave Volley '- Cyborg releases a rapid barrage of purple energy blasts at his opponent, causing a massive accumulation of damage. * 'Super Galick Gun - '''Cyborg places his hands up to his side and forms energy between his hands, the same as the normal version. Then, he fires a Galick Gun that is bigger and much more powerful than the normal version, inflicting a huge amount of damage. This is Cyborgs signature technique. He uses this technique against Shido and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan 5 forms. * '''Eye Lazer '- Cyborg shots precise laser-like beams from both his eyes. However, Cyborg;s Lazer eyes are much more powerful and deadly being able to wound even a God of Destruction. * 'Death-Beam - '''Cyborg extends one arm and fires a small, bullet-like beam of ''ki''from his index finger. It is able to be fired very quickly while maintaining precise aim. This is one of Cyborg's signature techniques after Lord Erion taught it to him. * '''Death-Ball - '''Cyborg creates a spark of ''ki lights on the index finger and, once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this Death Ball is thrown towards the target. Typically, this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. Cyborg uses this technique after Lord Erion taught it to him. * '''Supernova - A more powerful version of the Death Ball, but a weaker variation of the Sphere of Destruction technique. Cyborg raises his finger and gathers their energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. Once it is ready, Cyborg launches the attack against the target. * '''Dark Supernova - '''A more powerful variation of the Supernova technique. Cyborg does the usual stance of the Supernova technique, but the Dark Supernova is more eclipse-like and more powerful. This is Cyborg's ultimate attack. Relationships Cyborg and Shido - Like Lord Erion, Cyborg seems to be interested in Shido and wants him to join the Absalon Empire. However unlike Lord Erion, Cyborg also wants to eliminate Shido because of his god-like power. Shido also wants to stop Cyborg at any cost. Cyborg and Vegeta - Cyborg now carries a great hatred towards his son Vegeta and wants to get rid of him. Vegeta seems to despise his father for the man he has become. Cyborg and Gohan - Cyborg seems to share an antagonistic relationship with Gohan as he orders Kosho to eliminate him. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Saiyans Category:Abyssal